


Koshi Sugawara Isn’t Nice

by karasuno_slxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, M/M, Mindfuck, Overstimulation, Slut Shaming, cum slut, daichi and suga being bruv’s, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasuno_slxt/pseuds/karasuno_slxt
Summary: Koshi fucks Oikawa ‘til that’s all he can think about...
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Koshi Sugawara Isn’t Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I am far too horny ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Seijoh and Karasuno had become healthy enemies after Seijoh beat Karasuno during the national qualifiers game. Due to this we invited Seijoh to the training camp we were participating in. I didn’t think much of it, the games were smoother despite the occasional, childish fights between Oikawa and Kageyama. Tobio still hated Oikawa and Oikawa reminded me why Tobio hated him every five seconds. Oikawa Tooru was aggravating and the boy knew which buttons to press and when to press them. It’s like an absolute mind fuck when setting against him. But I always felt like Oikawa gave me these eyes, like he wanted something more from me. Something that had nothing to do with volleyball. I thought about whether or not I would even have sex with the boy or if he just wasn’t my type. I like getting fucked or fucking, both were nice. I had lost my virginity to Daichi our first year when we were far too curious about why our dicks stood up when we were in the locker room. He fucked me, and good. But me and Daichi decided that would be an occasional thing, a relationship never coming to our minds. 

“Daichi-san?”

“Hm?” he replied untying his shoes.

“You think Oikawa would let me fuck him?” I whispered grinning a bit. 

Daichi scratched the back of his neck, he seemed in genuine thought. 

“I feel like Oikawa’s a top but uh- maybe I’m wrong.” He shrugged. 

“Well I don’t want him to fuck me, I feel like he already thinks he has some type of upper level on me.” I huffed out. 

Daichi giggled at that, “But you let me fuck you, and I definitely feel like i’ve got some type upper level on you.” he said. 

I punched him jokingly in the shoulder telling him to shut up. 

I wanted to fuck Oikawa Tooru.

The gay angels must have been watching over me because the coaches said Karasuno and Seijoh would be charging a room. Daichi looked at me and smirked. I almost laughed at how goofy he looked. I could audibly hear Kageyama say ‘fuck’ under his breath. My plan was already in action, I don’t know how I would fuck the whiny boy while everyone was in the room but I’d do it and that’s all that matters. 

We all went to the locker rooms and showered, changed, laughed, spanked each other with wet towels and dumped cold water on Kageyama despite him not at all participating in the shenanigans. When I took my towel off to change and put on my sleeping shorts, I caught Oikawa taking a peek. I locked eyes with the now blushing boy and smirked. I walked over to him and leaned into his ear. 

“What are you looking at?” 

He scoffed, “None of your fucking business.”

I laughed at that, I couldn’t wait to fuck the attitude right out of this bitch. 

I took a quick scan around to see most of the boys were busy or not looking this way before pressing my lips to his ear.

“No it is my business when a slut is looking at me.” 

Oikawa’s face flushed a deep red. 

“Don’t call me a slut I- 

“Slut.” I said again with a smirk. 

He gave me a death stare but his cock was semi hard through his boxers and I hadn’t even touched the boy yet. 

“How about you sleep next to me tonite captain.” I whispered again. 

Oikawa shrugged, “If you want.” 

I scoffed and walked away, high-fiving Daichi on the way out. 

After all the boys got settled the managers came by and hit the lights with a ‘goodnight’. I was so fucking horny I had already began touching myself beneath my blanket. Oikawa had his eyes closed but I knew he was up. I reached my hand over to the boy and griped his thigh. He opened his eyes quick and locked them with mine. 

“Suga wait not everyone is sleep.” he whispered angrily.

I was getting somewhat fed up with this slut ordering me around. I wanted to show Oikawa that I am far from as nice as I seem.

“Oikawa how about we go to the Fukuardoni clubroom? It’s just down the hall.” I said lowly. 

Oikawa nodded, “Just wait a little longer.”

A little longer. Seemed like fucking forever when your dick was harder than wood. 

“Can you at least touch me while we wait.” I nagged.

He shifted his blanket so it mixed with mine, then slid his hand to my cock, lightly gripping it. His eyebrows shot up as he felt me up and he bit his lip. I let a sigh leave my lips as he began to slowly stroke and tug on my cock. I bit my lip suppressing a moan and began moving my hips with his jerks. I could feel my tip leaking a bit as he jerked me.

“Suga you’re already so wet for me~” he whispered. He then gripped my cock hard and started jerking fast making me gasp. I threw my head back and shut my eyes feeling my orgasm sneak up. He pulled down on my cock then gave short quick jerks til I was cumming in his hand. I bit my blanket to stop myself from whining and moaning aloud. He smirked then pulled his hand away giving it kitten licked while keeping eye contact with me. His cheeks were flushed and I could see the tent his hard on gave underneath his blanket. I couldn’t wait to fuck him into oblivion. 

An hour later we decided everyone was sleep and made our way to the clubroom. As soon as we got in I slid the door shut and pushed him against it, shoving my knee in between his thighs. He whimpered. I slowed kneaded my knee on his cock until he was rutting against me. I let him ride my knee/thigh until his hips stuttered and he came in his pants. He bit my shoulder and slobbed a bit. 

I gripped his hair and lifted him up. “So pretty for me~” I said. He nodded and smiled still in a haze from his orgasm. He began pawing and gripping at my shirt practically begging me to take it off. But I had a plan that wouldn’t be ruined. Before undressing myself I pushed him off of me.

“Undress first baby boy, I wanna see you.” 

Oikawa shyly untied his pajama pants, he locked eyes with me and blushed. 

“Don’t judge me Koshi, I wanted to be pretty for you.” I put my hands in my pockets and leaned back with a smirk. He pulled his pants down and there his cock was basically trapped in light pink lace panties. His dick was leaking and twitching, wetting the panties. I gulped, my mouth becoming dry from the hot sight. I rubbed myself underneath my shorts with one hand and pulled my phone out with the other. 

“Can I take a picture Tooru?” 

He nodded shyly. I smirked harder and snapped a picture with the flash. Oikawa was flushed all over, clearly embarrassed but turned on.

“Cmere baby.” I said while sitting down on a chair in the room. He stood in front of me his cock standing less than an inch from my face. I rubbed his dick through that panties earning a whine from him. Gripping the sides of the pink lace, I pulled it down and engulfed his cock in my mouth. Oikawa’s legs shook and he lost a bit of balance as I let the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat. I sucked and licked on his length until he was begging to cum. 

“Pl-please c-aahhh ahh ahhh fuck K-Koshi~” 

I moaned around his dick as I felt it twitch and jump against my tongue begging for release. I gripped his ass cheeks and spread them, shoving my thumb in his hole, I began thrusting it in and out.

“Ah AH AHH~”

“Ko-Koshiii koshi koshi p-please.” I locked eyes with the begging boy while I continued to suck his member and fuck his hole with my thumb. I nodded as well as I could around his dick and he immediately came. Hot sperm filled my mouth and throat, some spilling out the sides of my mouth or on to my chin.

I kitten licked Oikawa’s tip and sucked hard on it before taking him back in my mouth. 

“N-No it’s ahh it’s too good Sugawara please~” He begged. I kept bobbing my head up and down since the boy made no real effort to stop me.

Once he was hard again I pulled away, I stood from the chair and gripped Oikawa’s hair shoving him to the floor. He whimpered as his ass hit the cold ground. I smiled down at the boy before leaning down and gripping his hair harder. 

“You get off on telling your daddy no and he keeps going hm? Is that the type of filthy bitch you are?” I spat.

He shook his head, “N-no I’m a good bitch daddy~”. I almost came right there. 

“Turn around face down, ass up. I’m gonna fuck you like you want.” The boy immediately followed my commands getting into position and spreading his cheeks for me. 

I began undressing and Oikawa spoke up, “Daddy can I see? Can I see your body please?” He whimpered.

“Sit up and watch me undress pervert.” He moved quick as if I would change my mind right after telling the boy yes. He watched with practical stars in his eyes as I took my top off. I ran my hands over my chest stopping to pinch one of my nipples, a moan escaping my lips. 

“C-can I feel you?” 

I shook my head, “Filthy bitches don’t get to touch daddy.” 

I took my shorts off and rubbed my cock a few times before taking my underwear off as well. My cock hit my stomach and I could see Oikawa practically drooling at it. 

“Cmere Tooru,” 

He crawled towards me and sat at my feet. 

“Daddy is gonna fuck your thick thighs, then he’s gonna fuck that tight hole of yours, you ready?” 

He nodded eagerly turning around and getting on all fours. He’s definitely been fucked before, I thought to myself. I rubbed his thighs and kissed at them. Occasionally I’d nip and suck leaving a litter of hickeys around the back of his thighs. He moaned and pushed into every touch I gave him. 

I landed a light slap on his ass then lined myself up with his thick, muscular thighs. I slipped in and threw my head back. I picked up a steady pace, my cock rubbed against Oikawas balls and dick as I did so. I moaned and grunted trying to not lose myself to the sensation but then Oikawa tightened his thighs unexpectedly. 

“F-fuck ahhh so tight baby, shit.” I slapped his ass again then pulled out of the boys thighs. I considered prepping Oikawa but I loved seeing men writhe and beg in pleasure and pain. So I deemed my thumb fucking earlier good enough and immediately buried my cock inside him. 

“AH SHIT KOSHI FUCK~ AH AH~!” He screamed out loudly. I picked up a harsh pace, pulling out slowly then shoving back in quick and hard. Oikawa jerked with every thrust, his body barely moving on its own. He moaned and whined like a bitch when I found his spot and started pounding in to it. I leaned forward and bit his ear.

“Ugh you are so perfect for me, so fucking tight, such a fucking slut.” I was getting closer and closer to cumming and Oikawa was too. I gripped his cock and started jerking it, using my other hand to tweak his nipples. 

“Ah~ DADDY I- AH AH!” I fucked harder into the boy and sloppier. He cried out begging for more, I pulled out and turned him around. 

“I wanna see you when you cum like a fucking bitch in heat.” I whispered in his ear. I lifted my self back up and filled the boy back up with my cock. He screamed out and threw his head side to side.

“SUGA I’M AH AHHH FUCK~” 

“You.”

Thrust.

“Better.”

Thrust.

“Ask.”

Thrust. 

Oikawa was drooling at this point he had become such a mess, such a cock slut. 

“No response? Fine, I’ll cum before you.” he whimpered at my words and lazily shook his head no. I fucked harder into him, clenching my teeth as my stomach got tight. Oikawa reached an unexpected hand up and pinched on to my nipple making me scream and cum deep inside him. I fell on top of the boy and practically wailed as he clenched hard around my cock.

“C-cum for me bitch.” I said giving him a few more deep thrust riding out my orgasm. He came immediately. Tears welling up in his eyes and falling at he did.

“Ahhh~ F-feels so gawd~” 

I chuckled lightly at his mispronunciation. 

I pulled out and my cum began leaking out of his twitching hole. I rubbed over it shoving some back in slipping my fingers in and wiggling them causing the boy to whine more and arch his back. 

I stood up and stared down at him, I used my foot to hold his head straight and smirked when we made eye contact. 

“Say you’re Koshi Sugawara’s cum dump bitch.” 

“I-I’m Ko-Koshi’s cum dump~”


End file.
